callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
John "Soap" MacTavish
John "Soap" MacTavish - szkocki żołnierz, główny bohater Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Pojawił się tam jako sierżant drużyny snajperskiej oraz pirotechnik, a w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 jako kapitan i dowodzący Task Force 141. Odgrywał główną rolę w wojnie ultranacjonalistów, był nowicjuszem Special Air Service i członkiem zespołu Kapitana Price - Bravo Team. Wystąpił jako postać grywalna w sporej części misji SAS w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 występował jako postać niezależna (z wyjątkiem trzech ostatnich misji, w których gracz wciela się w niego), zaś w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 gracz w ogóle nie ma nad nim kontroli (poza prologiem). Zmarł w wyniku odniesionych obrażeń po tym, jak spadł z eksplodującej wieży kościelnej, podczas próby zamachu na Makarowa. Życiorys Wczesne życie Niewiele wiadomo na temat wczesnego życia Soapa z wyjątkiem tego, że jest wyznania rzymskokatolickiego (widać to na jego nieśmiertelnikach). Pochodził ze Szkocji, na co wskazywał jego charakterystyczny akcent i szkocka flaga pojawiająca się w tych samych przerywnikach filmowych (w Modern Warfare 3) co jego nieśmiertelniki. Kariera wojskowa W przerywniku filmowym przed misją "Twierdza" na nożu, na którym zawieszone są nieśmiertelniki Soapa widać napis "Per Mare, Per Terram" (Na Morzu, Na Ziemi) - motto Royal Marines. To sugeruje, że John służył kiedyś w RM (prawdopodobnie w 45 Commando, z siedzibą w Arbroath w Wielkiej Brytanii). Kariera w SAS P.N. thumb|right|200px|Soap w misji "[[P.N." ćwiczy przed misją "Zbędna załoga"]] "Soap" zaczął swoją karierę w SAS przed rozpoczęciem wojny domowej w Rosji. MacTavish rozpoczął służbę jako Sierżant, co było nietypowe w Special Air Service, gdyż żołnierze świeżo przybili z selekcji byli zazwyczaj degradowani do niższego stopnia, przez co nie był dobrze traktowany przez Price'a. Podczas pobytu w obozie treningowym w Credenhill w Wielkiej Brytanii, Soap został przeszkolony przez członka SAS - Gaza, w zakresie technik używania broni. Potem został wysłany do Kapitana Price'a. Soap był określany przez Gaza jako P.N. (Pieprzony nowicjusz). Po zaliczeniu szkolenia w walce w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, Soap został poinformowany o misji polegającej na przejęciu statku handlowego znajdującego się na Morzu Beringa. Po dotarciu na statek, Soap, kapitan Price, Gaz i kilku członków SAS szukali ładunku nuklearnego transportowanego pod pokładem. Po oczyszczeniu okrętu z załogi i żołnierzy rosyjskich, oraz przechwyceniu ładunku frachtowiec został ostrzelany przez rosyjskie MiGi i zaczął tonąć. W trakcie ucieczki z tonącego statku Soap złapał się za rampę helikoptera i zaczął się ześlizgiwać, ale został uratowany przez Price'a. Ratunek agenta o kryptonimie Nikołaj thumb|200px|Price i Soap odnajdują Nikołaja Po wykonaniu misji na frachtowcu, Soap, Price i Gaz zostali wysłani na Kaukaz w Rosji w celu uratowania informatora, który zostawił manifest okrętowy na statku - człowieka o pseudonimie "Nikołaj". Przy pomocy rosyjskich lojalistów dowodzonych przez sierżanta Kamarowa udało im się wyciągnąć Nikołaja z pola walki. Jednakże helikopter, którym zespół ratunkowy miał się ewakuować z Rosji został zestrzelony przez pocisk typu ziemia-powietrze wystrzelony przez ultranacjonalistów. Bravo Team, Nikołaj i członek ekipy ratunkowej zmuszeni byli do przebijania się przez linie wroga przed udzieleniem wsparcia przez samolot AC-130H zwany "Wildfire". Wsparcie samolotu umożliwiło komandosom przebicie się do strefy lądowania, skąd zostali ewakuowani śmigłowcami. Poszukiwania Al-Asada Następna misja skierowała Soapa i Bravo Team do Azerbejdżanu. Polegała ona na zlokalizowaniu kryjówki Khaleda Al-Asada, przywódcy rebelii na bliskim wchodzie. Z pomocą logistyczną Nikołaja i wsparciem żołnierzy rosyjskich lojalistów SAS oczyścił wioskę z sił ultranacjonalistycznych i odnalazł Al-Asada. Soap był świadkiem jego przesłuchania i egzekucji przez kapitana Price'a, który dowiedział się, że Imran Zachajew był protektorem Al-Asada. Następnego dnia Soapowi przydzielona została rola żołnierza wsparcia. Wyposażono go w M249 SAW i karabin snajperski M21. Następnie wraz z oddziałem przystąpił do walki z dużą ilością wojsk ultranacjonalistycznych. Po odparciu ataku został ewakuowany wraz z Bravo Team przez amerykańskich komandosów dowodzonych przez sierżanta Griggsa. Pościg za synem Zachajewa thumb|right|230px|Soap ściga Wiktora Ostatnia misja MacTavisha w trakcie wojny domowej polegała na powstrzymania Zachajewa. Po połączeniu się z siłami zwiadu USMC, Soap i jego sojusznicy chcieli dotrzeć do Imrana za pośrednictwem jego syna – Wiktora. Następnego dnia konwój z Wiktorem dojechał do placówki, którą Bravo Team wcześniej zabezpieczyło. Komandosi przebrani za żołnierzy ultranacjonalistycznych wciągnęli ochronę Wiktora w zasadzkę. Podczas tej walki, Soap i Griggs zapewniali wsparcie ogniowe reszcie drużyny z drewnianej wieży wartowniczej. Jednakże Wiktor Zachajew rozbił swojego łazika o jedną z nóg wieżyczek, przewracając ją. Zamieszanie powstałe po wypadku Wiktor wykorzystał do ucieczki. Oszołomiony Soap nie był w stanie ruszyć w pogoń za Wiktorem. W końcu MacTavish otrzeźwiał i razem z Griggsem ruszyli w pogoń za uciekinierem. Po pościgu przez małe miasteczko, który skończył się na dachu pięciopiętrowego budynku, Soap i reszta drużyny otoczyli Wiktora. Nie chcąc zdradzić tajemnic swego ojca, Wiktor popełnił samobójstwo, zanim Soap zdążył go rozbroić. Stawka 15.000 atomówek Wściekły na wieść o śmierci swojego syna, Zachajew postawił Wielkiej Brytanii i Stanom Zjednoczonym ultimatum – jeśli brytyjskie i amerykańskie siły nie opuszczą Rosji, Zachajew wystrzeli zdobyczne pociski ICBM uzbrojone w głowice nuklearne, w kierunku wschodniego wybrzeża USA. Aby uniemożliwić Zachajewowi atak na Amerykę, Soap, Price, Gaz, Griggs i kilkunastu innych żołnierzy SAS i Sił Zwiadu USMC wylądowało na spadochronach w górach Ałtaj w celu dotarcia do bazy rakietowej. Jednakże ich misja zostaje opóźniona z powodu złapania Griggsa przez patrol ultranacjonalistów. Po odbiciu Amerykanina, Soap podłożył dwa ładunki C4 pod nogi słupa wysokiego napięcia i zdetonował je, odcinając dopływ prądu do bazy. Po odcięciu ultranacjonalistów od zasilania drużyna przegrupowała się z amerykańskimi snajperami. W tym momencie żołnierze koalicji stali się świadkami odpalenia dwóch pocisków międzykontynentalnych. Po wejściu na teren bazy, drużyna zaciekle walczyła z czasem, by dotrzeć do sali dowodzenia i zdetonować je w powietrzu. Gdy komandosi wdarli się do podziemnego kompleksu, Rosjanie odpalili kolejne dwa pociski. Po zneutralizowaniu zagrożenia żołnierze opuścili instalację w ciężarówkach wojskowych, uciekając przed pościgiem wojsk Zachajewa. Most, którym jechali komandosi został ostrzelany przez nieprzyjacielski śmigłowiec, co doprowadziło do uwięzienia Soapa i reszty grupy w śmiertelnej pułapce. thumb|250px|right|Soap zabija Imrana Zachajewa Przybywające na miejsce siły Zachajewa odcięły żołnierzy grupy uderzeniowej. Gaz otrzymał wiadomość od Kamarowa, który poinformował go, że siły lojalistów wkrótce przybędą z pomocą. Na moście wybuchła cysterna z gazem, co spowodowało ogłuszenie, odniesienie ran lub utratę przytomności przez większość żołnierzy znajdujących się w pobliżu pojazdu. Griggs, który zachował przytomność został zabity podczas próby przeniesienia Soapa w bezpieczne miejsce. Zachajew wraz z dwoma jego żołnierzami rozstrzeliwał rannych członków sił uderzeniowych. Nim zdążył dojść do Soapa i Price'a, jego uwagę odwróciło zestrzelenie ultranacjonalistycznego śmigłowca i przybycie wsparcia lojalistów. Gdy Zachajew i jego strażnicy odwrócili wzrok, Price sunął po ziemi pistolet Colt 45 do Soapa, który zastrzelił nim Zachajewa i jego strażników. Gdy Kamarow i jego drużyna przybyli, Soap został ewakuowany w bezpieczne miejsce, podczas gdy rosyjski sanitariusz reanimował Price'a. Po wojnie Po zabójstwie Zachajewa wojna w Rosji szybko się zakończyła. Natomiast MacTavish w tym czasie był w pewnym rosyjskim szpitalu, gdzie dochodził do zdrowia. W tamtym czasie Soap starał się nie myśleć o wojnie, lecz w szpitalu nudziło mu się. Brytyjczyk narzekał na jedzenie i nudy w telewizji. Po tym wrócił on do ojczyzny, konkretnie do Birmingham, gdzie postanowił poprawić swoją kondycję zdrowotną. Na przykład, poprzysiągł codziennie robić serię pompek. Następnie wyjechał do Hereford, gdzie zajął się obstawianiem wyników wyścigów konnych. Po tym wszystkim wyjechał do Credenhill. W międzyczasie obstawiał wyniki meczów piłki nożnej swojego ulubionego klubu - Glasgow FC. Po jakimś czasie powrócił jednak do zadań militarnych. Amerykański generał Shepherd zwerbował go do międzynarodowej jednostki specjalnej Task Force 141 oraz dał mu wysokie stanowisko. Następnie na rozkaz generała przeprowadził sprawdzian rekrutów. Zwerbował wtedy m. in. Simona "Ghosta" Riley'a i Gary'ego "Roacha" Sandersona. Dowódca na polu bitwy Task Force 141 thumb|210px|right|MacTavish ratuje [[Gary "Roach" Sanderson|Sandersona w misji "Alpinista"]] W ciągu następnych pięciu lat po zakończeniu wojny domowej, MacTavish wspinał się po szczeblach SAS, biorąc udział w nieznaną liczbę operacji na całym świecie. To właśnie podczas tych pięciu lat MacTavish został mianowany na porucznika i ostatecznie awansował do stopnia kapitana, był też elitarnym członkiem jednostki Task Force 141 składającej się z najlepszych i najbardziej doświadczonych żołnierzy. Przed 2016 rokiem MacTavish został dowódcą na polu bitwy, prowadził misje z Simonem "Ghostem" Riley'em i Garym "Roach'em" Sandersonem pod jego dowództwem. MacTavish nie ujawnił swojego pseudonimu z SAS żadnemu z członków. Ta sytuacja jest dobrze widoczna w misji "Gułag". Gdy MacTavish wycelował z Colta M1911 w Price'a mówiąc "Rzuć to!", ten zapytał "Soap?", a Worm potem powiedział "Kim jest Soap?". Odzyskanie modułu ACS Kiedy Rosjanie dostali w swoje ręce opadłego amerykańskiego satelitę, MacTavish i Sanderson zostali wysłani w celu infiltracji rosyjskiej bazy rosyjskiej w górach Tienszan na pograniczu Kazachstanu, aby odzyskać moduł ACS. Po zejściu z gór i przedostaniu się przez bazę, duet odnalazł moduł wewnątrz hangaru. Jednakże zostali przyłapani przez Petrowa i jego ludzi. MacTavish mówi Roachowi, żeby zrealizował plan B. Podczas brawurowej ucieczki, Roach i MacTavish przebili się przez bazę i "pożyczyli" skutery śnieżne, co doprowadziło do emocjonującego pościgu w celu dotarcia do czekającego zespołu ewakuacji. CptMacTavishAk47.jpg|MacTavish w misji "Alpinista" MW2Soap.jpg|Soap podczas wspinaczki Soap flipping spetsnaz.jpg|right|MacTavish przewraca żołnierza Specnazu Alejandro Rojas thumb|200px|Soap podczas [[Gniazdo szerszeni|próby ucieczki z Rio de Janeiro]] thumb|Kapitan MacTavish w misji "Gniazdo szerszeni" Zaraz po misji w Kazachstanie, MacTavish wraz z innymi członkami Task Force 141 został wysłany do Rio de Janeiro w Brazylii, aby schwytać Rojasa, handlarza bronią, który dostarczył broń użytą do masakry na Lotnisku międzynarodowym Zachajew. Kiedy Soap i Ghost przesłuchiwali prawą rękę Rojasa, Roach i pozostała dwójka członków Task Force (Royce i Meat) poszli do faveli w poszukiwaniu Rojasa. Gdy dwójka zginęła w walce, Roach był zdany tylko na siebie. Przebił się przez dzielnice nędzy, aby znów spotkać się z MacTavishem i Ghostem, którzy schwytali Rojasa. Jednakże dowiedzieli się tylko o tym, że największy wróg Makarowa, więzień 627, przebywa w Gułagu. Z powodu niespodziewanej inwazji na Stany Zjednoczone, przestrzeń powietrzna wokół Brazylii została zablokowana. W celu ucieczki, MacTavish wezwał Nikołaja, którego uratował od losu Al-Fulaniego podczas wojny domowej w Rosji. Atakowani przez milicję, żołnierze Task Force dotarli na targ, skąd Nikołaj miał ich zabrać swoim helikopterem, ale z powodu ciężkiego ognia ze strony milicji nie dał rady wylądować i musiał ich zabrać z innego punktu. Podczas ucieczki, Roach chwycił się dachu budynku i spadł na ziemię. Jednakże udało mu się wbiec z powrotem na dachy i chwycić drabinę helikoptera Nikołaja. Kontratak w Rosji Krótko po ucieczce z Brazylii, Navy SEALs i Task Force 141 rozpoczęli dwuetapową operację. Pierwszy etap polegał na zabezpieczeniu zmodyfikowanej platformy wiertniczej w celu dezaktywacji wyrzutni SAM, a drugi etap na infiltracji więzienia. Po jego zinfiltrowaniu, MacTavish zaprowadził swe wojska do rosyjskiego Gułagu, do więźnia 627, którym okazał się być Kapitan Price. Początkowo Price bierze Roacha za wroga (myśląc, że jest jednym z Rosjan), ale upuszcza broń po rozpoznaniu Soapa, który mierzył mu w skroń. Zaraz po tym MacTavish oddaje Price'owi pistolet Colt 45, którym zabił Imran Zachajewa pięć lat temu. Gułag zaczął się walić, lecz żołnierzom udało się zbiec w ostatniej chwili. Mw2 soap runninggulag.PNG|MacTavish kieruje szturm na Gułag EpicSoapFlare.png|Soap wystrzeliwuje flarę, aby oświetlić helikopterowi miejsce zrzucenia liny Ewentualność Po uwolnieniu Price'a, Task Force 141 udało się do Pietropawłowska, ponoć w celu zniszczenia okrętu podwodnego. W trakcie misji Roach wspomagał Price'a infiltrującego wnętrze okrętu poprzez sterowanie dronem. Jednakże Price użył łodzi w celu odpalenia pocisku nuklearnego, którego detonacja na orbicie spowodowała impuls elektromagnetyczny, utrudniający Rosjanom walkę z Amerykanami. Prawdziwe zamiary Shepherda Po odpaleniu pocisku, Task Force 141 zdecydowało o podzieleniu się. Price i MacTavish udali się do opuszczonego lotniska w Afganistanie, podczas gdy Roach i Ghost zaatakowali zabezpieczony dom Makarowa na granicy gruzińsko-rosyjskiej. Price i Soap zostali zaatakowani przez ludzi Shepherda i próbowali ostrzec Roacha i Ghosta, jednak spóźnili się. Price zdobył od Makarowa namiary na kryjówkę Shepherda i razem z Soapem opuścili lotnisko dzięki pomocy Nikołaja. Zemsta thumb|200px|right|Soap zabija [[Shepherd|generała Shepherda]] Price i Soap ścigali Shepherda przez Afganistan, walcząc z Kompanią Cieni. Uniemożliwili generałowi ucieczkę poprzez zestrzelenie podczas pościgu na motorówkach śmigłowca, którym Shepherd próbował zwiać. Price i Soap spadli wraz z nurtem wodospadu. Po podniesieniu się z upadku oszołomiony Soap podążał za Shepherdem i próbował go zabić. Shepherd jednak rozbroił go, uderzył jego głową o wrak samochodu (przewracając go na ziemię) i dźgnął go jego nożem w klatkę piersiową. Zanim Shepherd zabił Soapa z rewolweru .44 Magnum, Price rzucił się na niego, wyrzucając mu z ręki broń. Soap czołgał się po niego, Shepherd popchnął Price'a, przewrócił go, wykopał rewolwer i kopnął Soapa w głowę. Price i Shepherd walczyli ze sobą na pięści. Gdy sytuacja stała się beznadziejna, Soap zaczął wyciągać nóż z piersi. Kiedy mu się to udało, rzucił nożem w Shepherda, zabijając go trafieniem w lewe oko. Price, który został pobity do nieprzytomności, wstał, odpychając z siebie ciało Shepherda. Po zobaczeniu Soapa w ciężkim stanie, podbiegł mu pomóc i obaj zostali zabrani przez Nikołaja, który przyleciał helikopterem, mimo że Price mówił, iż jest to "lot w jedną stronę". Po zdradzie Shepherda, Price i Soap zostali niesłusznie oskarżeni o międzynarodowe zbrodnie wojenne, więc Nikołaj zabrał ich w miejsce, gdzie znaleźli się poza zasięgiem rządów Stanów Zjednoczonych i Wielkiej Brytanii. Tytuł poszukiwanego i polowanie na Makarowa Poszukiwany w akcji Po wygranej walce z generałem, Soap mało co nie umarł, zanim został przeniesiony do kryjówki w Indiach. Co gorsza, ludzie Makarowa zaatakowali tę kryjówkę, próbując zabić pozostałych przy życiu członków Task Force 141. Soap nie przeżyłby, gdyby Price, Jurij i Nikołaj nie odparli ataku i przenieśli go do innej kryjówki. Ścigając Makarowa thumb|200px|Soap w Sierra Leone Po tym wszystkim Soap razem z Price'em i nowym członkiem, Jurim, udali się do Sierra Leone, aby przechwycić przesyłki z bronią chemiczną. Niestety, broń dotarła do wielu głównych miast Europy Zachodniej, w tym do Londynu, Paryża i Berlina. Krótko po fali ataków z bronią chemiczną, MacMillan poprowadził zespół do Somali, aby dowiedzieć się od tamtejszego dowódcy procederu o Makarowie i przesyłkach. Zdobyte informacje dodatkowo pomogły Team Metal w schwytaniu Volka w Paryżu. Śmierć Zdobyte informacje od Team Metal o spotkaniu Makarowa w Hotelu Lustig pokierowały Price'a, Soapa i Juriego do Pragi. Tam urządzili na terrorystę zasadzkę przy pomocy czeskiego Ruchu Oporu i starego przyjaciela, Kamarowa. Niestety plan nie powiódł się. Makarow wysadził hotel Lustig i wieżę kościelną, która była stanowiskiem snajperskim Soapa i Jurij. Soap uratował Jurija, wypychając go przez okno na zewnątrz. Sam jednak został przez eksplozję wyrzucony z budynku, co zakończyło się bardzo bolesnym upadkiem z dużej wysokości. Jeszcze przed wybuchem dowiedział się, że Jurij był kiedyś przyjacielem Makarowa. Price i Jurij zanieśli Soapa do najbliższego domu zajętego przez Ruch Oporu, gdzie Soap przekazał wieść o Jurijemu Price'owi jeszcze przed swoją śmiercią. Price, po śmierci swojego przyjaciela, postanowił zemścić się na Makarowie, nawet po zakończeniu konfliktu pomiędzy Rosją a Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Imię Soapa, John MacTavish, zostało później wypisane na wieży zegarowej w Hereford ku czci poległych weteranów SAS. Cytaty Figurka thumb|Figurka Johna "Soapa" MacTavisha W sprzedaży znajduje się figurka kapitana "Soap" MacTavisha stworzona przez Kotobukiya. Ma skalę 1:6 i mierzy 30 cm wysokości. Oprócz tego w pudełku z figurką znajdują się 3 zestawy wymiennych broni i rąk w tym: dwa czekany, dwa pistolety M1911 oraz karabin M14 EBR. Jeśli te bronie nie są potrzebne, można je przechowywać na specjalnej podstawie. Ciekawostki *W języku angielskim wyraz "Soap" oznacza mydło lub telenowela (jako krótsza odmiana wyrazu "soap opera") *Soap wydaje się być wyznaczonym jako strzelec wyborowy, ponieważ w misjach w grach z podserii Modern Warfare, w których gracz wciela się w Soapa, dostaje karabiny w snajperskie. W misji "Zaciemnienie" i "Gorączka" otrzymuje M21, w misji "Grzechy ojca" R700. W misjach "Alpinista", "Gułag", "Wróg mojego wroga" Soap pojawia się z karabinem "M14 EBR", a w misji "Jak za dawnych czasów" z wytłumionym Intervention. *Faworytem Soapa jest karabin M4A1 (SOPMOD), ponieważ w więcej niż połowie misji w Modern Warfare i Modern Warfare 2 dostaje właśnie tę broń do użytku. *Blizna na lewym oku Soapa zmienia swoją pozycję w zależności od rozgrywanej misji. *W Modern Warfare 2, John jest nazywany "Kapitan MacTavish", a w misji "Ewentualność" również jako "Soap". *Soap jest pirotechnikiem, co jest doskonale widoczne w misjach "Zaciemnienie", "Gorączka", "Ultimatum", "Wszyscy na miejscu" i "Nie można walczyć w Sali Wojennej". *Soap ma podobną twarz, co Roebuck z Call of Duty: World at War. *"Gułag" jest ostatnią misją, w której Soap występuje jako postać niezależna. W tej misji występuje również jedyny moment, w którym Soap stoi obok kapitana Price'a. *Na pokazach Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 na targach E3 w 2009 roku, Soap miał angielski akcent. *Słowa Soapa "Psy... nie cierpię psów." są nawiązaniem do słów Indiany Jonesa "Węże... nie cierpię węży.". Jest to również odniesienie do wielu spotkań z psami w Call of Duty 4. *Soap zabił Imrana Zachajewa i generała broni Shephera, dwójkę z trzech głównych antagonistów podserii Modern Warfare. *Soap był zawsze bliski śmierci w czasie spotkania twarzą twarz z głównym antagonistą. *Soap zawsze został odratowany przez rosyjskich lojalistów po zabiciu antagonisty. *Soap jest uderzająco podobny do "Lake'a" z filmu "Łzy słońca". *Soap to jedna z kilku postaci grywalnych, które umierają będąc poza kontrolą gracza, podobnie jak Jurij i Dmitrij Petrenko. *Został odznaczony Krzyżem Wiktorii najważniejszym brytyjskim odznaczeniem wojskowym. *Jako jedyny jest postacią grywalną we wszystkich częściach Modern Warfare. Przez większości kampanii pierwszej części, trzy ostatnie misje drugiej i prolog w trzeciej. Galeria SoapMactavish1.jpg|John "Soap" MacTavish w "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2" Soap.jpg|Soap podczas operacji en:MacTavish ru:Джон МакТавиш Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Ghosts Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered